Confessions
by dance-with-passion
Summary: Formerly titled A Way To Your Heart. Noodle is back, and after only a day of finally being relaxed and meeting her long-lost sister, Noodle, Russel, and Ame go to Plastic Beach. How will 2D react when Noodle tells him her big secret? 2DxNoodle later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, I was reading another fic and finally came up with an idea that I like! This will eventually be a 2DxNoodle fic, but Ame is in it [[if you recall the end of All In Your Head, if you lived that long...Ame was there and revealed as Noodle's sister.]] however, Noni and Jenna aren't [[Duuhh, it's a 2DxNoodle fic. If Noni was in it 2D would be hung and fed to the whales]]. And I'm thinking about pulling Ame from stories containing the other two main OC's, but that would totally defeat it, lol. Anyways, this story is actually taken bit-by-bit from two fics that are in process. So...here's mah fic! In Noodle's POV...? Yay...?**

**I don't own Gorillaz or the guy who wrote the song, who I'll reveal at the end of this fic just to make you guys hate me later:D**

**

Chapter 1

I don't know how long I was down there, or what happened to the others, but I'm back. Back from where, you ask? I was in Hell. But I made it out alive.

As I looked around, I knew I was in the basement of Kong, but there was an eerie feeling in the air. I crept towards the stairs and made my way up there, slowly but surely, and gasped. "What happened?!" I said aloud. Kong had been burnt down, there was nothing left of it. My home, destroyed. 2D, Murdoc, Russel, they could have burned with it! "Have to try and call someone-" I said, but then I realized I had no phone. I rushed to the corner store- They had a payphone. I got lucky and had leftover change in the pocket of my shorts, and called. The first person I called was 2D. Right away, the voice on the phone told me to leave a message. I left a message, but sighed knowing he wasn't going to call back. I have a secret- I love 2D more than just a friend or even a brother. It's been a secret for a long time, and I just don't have the guts to tell him, or anyone for that matter. Frantically, I tried Murdoc's phone. He didn't pick up either, and with all hope left in Russel, I called him. I suddenly grew very excited when he picked up.

"Hello? Who...is this...?"  
"Russel-kun! It's Noodle!"

"You're alive?!"  
"I'm alive, but not well. Where are you?"  
"I'm in Seattle, Noodle-girl."

"Seattle? What year is it now?"  
"2010."

"I...need a place to live. Kong burnt down, and I'm cold."  
"Noodle, listen, I have to tell ya this quick, I'm at a red light. But find a taxi, tell him what happened-the driver that is- and then go to the airport. Tell one of the ticket ladies you have a family emergency and you need to catch the next flight out here. Light's green, call me back when you get to the airport, okay?"  
"Hai. I will."

I was having so much trouble trying to hold back tears. Russel was alive and well, but I still didn't know about the others. A taxi passed and I jumped in front of it, which was a stupid move. But he stopped.

"Excuse me?" I asked.  
"What?"

"I need to get to the airport."  
"Get in kid."  
"I have no money, do you mind?" I asked as I crawled into the taxi.  
"I'll let you off the hook, but- hey, aren't you that girl from Gorillaz? I thought you were dead!"  
"No, I'm not. And I need to get to the airport."

The driver sped off with me in the backseat. I watched the scenery go by for what seemed like hours until I closed my eyes, only for a few seconds-

"We're here," the driver told me.  
"Thank you so much," I said a bit spastically as I was jerked out of my doze.  
"No problem," he replied, winking. I got out of the taxi and entered the airport. Inside, lines of travellers with rolling suitcases moved from the ticket lines to the security lines. I pulled out more change from my pocket, went to a payphone, and called Russel again.

"Hello?"  
"I'm at the airport. Now what should I do?"  
"Go to- hold on a second." The sound of a girl in the background asked a question. Russel said, "It's in the refigerator next to the mayonnaise," then returned to me. "Sorry about that. Now, go to one of the service desks and tell them you have a family emergency and have no money. Tell them it's urgent."  
"O-okay."

"You're doing great, Noodle. Just go tell them."

"Okay. Bye..."

I hung up the phone and slumped over to a service desk. I rung the bell. The lady turned around. "Hm?" she asked.

"I...have a family emergency in Seattle. I have no money, and I need to catch a plane. Please, it's urgent."  
"I know who you are, and I'll be happy to place you on the next available flights over there."  
"Flights?"  
"Well, you need to fly into New York, then Chicago, then Seattle. It takes a while."  
"Okay..."  
I watched the lady click on flights and some boarding passes printed from the small printer. "Okay, your flight number is 2323 and it's at Gate 23, concourse D." I could not help but smirk at the irony of this. "Arigato," I said, then went through security very quickly. I then found the train and hopped on it. After I sat down, a small girl no more than five or six years old sat down next to me. She looked at me and smiled and waved. I waved back and smiled as well, then looked back out the window. They called my concourse and I got up. Gate 23 was right there, and my flight was boarding already. I hopped in line. After about 5 minutes, I was in a seat towards the front. The sun was setting. A man in a business suit sat down next to me. He was on his phone, and as he sat down, he said "I love you," and hung up. I used the opprotunity to ask to borrow his phone. "Excuse me," I said quietly. He didn't respond. "Excuse me, sir?" I asked.  
"Yes?"  
"May I borrow your cell phone? I don't have one and I need to call my guardian."

"You'll give it back, right?"  
"Of course."  
"Well, make it quick."  
"Okay."

He handed the device to me. I called Russel again.

"Noodle?"  
"Russel!"  
"Did you make it?"  
"I'm fine! I used someone's phone, I'm on a plane now. I will call you when I get there."  
"Okay, glad you got on. Have a safe trip. I'll see you soon."

"Goodbye."  
"Bye, Noodle-girl."  
I closed the phone and handed it back to the man. "Thank you, kind sir."  
"No problem."  
I looked out the window at the passing planes, then we started moving. After the safety instructions, I simply laid back and slept. The sleeping felt good, I hadn't slept in a very long time.

When I woke up, we had touched down in New York. I still had my boarding passes in hand, and so I ran to the other side of the airport to get on my next flight. Once again, same thing. I slept the whole way to Chicago.

In Chicago, I cried on the plane. The woman asked me why I was crying, and I said, "I'm just so happy to be alive!"  
"Well, I bet we all are," she replied.

"No, it's much more than that."  
"As in...?"  
"I've had a rough four years. I almost died in a crash, then I was in Hell-"  
"You were in Hell?"  
"I was."  
"You got out?"  
"Hai."

"Well, hang in there. You're, how old?"  
"Nineteen, I think..."  
"Well, you've got a long way to go there."  
I felt better, and this time I didn't sleep. I was too excited to see Russel again to sleep. It had been so long, he probably missed me so much! The flight seemed to drag on. I smiled when the plane bounced down the runway. I exited the plane first, then tried a payphone. It didn't work with the coins I had in my pocket, so I asked a cashier at a nearby shop to exchange. I got lucky, and then went to go call Russel again.  
"I'm here," I said excitedly.  
"I know, I'm right behind you."

I hung up and turned around. My face lit up. "Russel-kun!"

I flung myself into his belly and sobbed. It felt great to see Russel again.

"You done?" he asked about a minute later.  
"I am."  
"Well, I'm takin ya home."  
I followed Russel to his car. It reminded me of him, smelled like him too, and the dice hanging from the rearview mirror were just a bonus, I suppose. The drive to his house from the airport wasn't very long. Where he lived wasn't half bad, it wasn't a huge mansion but it wasn't a shack. I was curious as to why it appeared to have three bedrooms, when only he lived there. His response? "You'll see."

When I got inside, I slid off my boots and then went to go explore the house. It was unusually clean, which made me wonder. Russel had gotten me new clothes, which made me pretty happy. I even looked at the bedrooms. Russel's was easy to pick out, but I was really curious about the one across the hall. I opened the door, and a small purple-haired girl with chunky black-and-white checkered headphones on her head was laying on her stomach in the center of the room writing in a notebook. She popped her gum then looked back. "Noodle...?" she said.  
"Who...are you?"  
"Noodle, don't you know me?"  
"Actually, no, I don't."  
"I'm Ame. I'm your sister."  
"I have a sister?"  
"You had a brother too. He died."  
Brother? Sister? Suddenly, the tragic flashback started. I remember it, he was one of the other 22 supersoldiers. I watched him die. I remember Kyuzo telling me about my sister before wiping my memory. I snapped back to reality.

"Ame...Oshan..."

"I am Ame. Your younger sister."  
"I can't believe this...! I-"  
"Oshan is dead."  
"I know."

I talked more with Ame and found out that she was adopted by Russel because he thought she was me. I also found out Russel put her in gymnastics because she was severely uncoordinated and it would help her. I also found out she is 15, and has a fear of windmills. She too was in a supersoldier project, which also failed but she fell ill before it was over and was placed in an orphanage because our parents died in an earthquake. I also found out my real name is Bureizu Akuma. Apparently our parents were nature freaks and wanted to do something different. They even changed our last name to Mizo. Just when I thought our family wasn't any weirder, Ame showed me her cartilage piercing and said she got it when she was four.

That night I slept peacefully, until I woke up late at night to the sound of Russel spazzing out downstairs. "F--KIN' MURDOC!" I grabbed the jacket Ame lent me and put it on. When I went out to the hallway, I saw Ame trotting down the stairs and the glow of a TV downstairs. When I got down there, I asked Russel, "What's wrong?"  
"Murdoc left us off his new album. Ame, Noodle, get dressed and pack your things. We're going to Plastic Beach."

**

**A/N: Ahah, Russel isn't too happy. Wait till Noodle finds out about the android :3 And the arrival at Plastic Beach is going to differ majorly, Noodle doesn't meet the android for a few days. ;D One more chapter for today? Ooookayyy:D!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I completely understand if this chapter seems rushed. This is the journey from Seattle to Plastic Beach. Yes, the whole thing. It lasts two weeks. This chapter may seem short, if so, I apologize.**

**

Chapter 2

Russel gave me a mask.

Not just any mask, a mask with a kitty face. Well, I don't know what it is to be honest, but I have to wear it to cover my face. I know why- it's my eye. My eye is bruised and bloodshot. Ame's forcing me to wear it because it makes me look cute. I have to breathe from my mouth. I don't really like it.

This outfit I'm wearing is really futuristic- black and white stockings, a short white dress with four randomly placed pockets, and white spacey gloves. I actually like this new wardrobe for some reason. He finally let me grow up, I have so many bikinis it's not even funny. I may as well wear some of the bikini tops as regular shirts. It's hot anyways, and I need a tan.

Day 2 of our journey rolled around, and Russel got bigger, both in width and in height. I'm slightly worried about what he's eating.

On the third day, our boat was no longer in the water, it was on Russel's head. He's about thirty feet tall now. I'm more weirded out than when I had that creepy dream seven years ago where I lived in a world where lettuce could talk to me. It was scary, and really unexplainable.

He just keeps growing. It's the 5th day now and Ame almost fell off the boat and into the ocean. I know that Russel's going to kick some Satanic arse when- or if- he shrinks back down to normal size.

One night I lay in my small bed in sort of a melancholy mood. I had another random flashback.

_It is October 2004. I looked behind me as a familiar voice called my name. "2D-sama!" I called. I ran into his arms. He picked me up and we both hugged. It had been a couple years, at least. "I missed you very much!"  
"Noodle, luv! Yew speak English now! Yer so old now. Las time I saw yeh yew wos like, tha' high!" he showed me with his hand how tall I was._

_"I am not much taller now."  
"How old are yeh now?"  
"I am thirteen, I'll be fourteen pretty soon."_

_"Wow, gettin' old dere."_

_"Guess so."_

I opened my eyes again and frowned. I went to the window. "Russel?" I asked. Russel is about 100 feet tall now.

"Yeah?"  
"How long until we are there?"  
"I'd say about five days. I can faintly see it now."

"Okay."

There was an awkward silence.

"I miss 2D-sama so much."  
"I know ya do."  
"I stayed up all night when we left, I went to go look up the album, Murdoc is torturing him!"

"That's not good."  
"Yeah, he said something like, 2D is in a glass room surrounded by a whale."

"Oh. Get some rest Noodle."  
"I will."

I layed down again and slept for about an hour. Each night, I had flashbacks, and each night, we got closer. Four days, three days, two, one.

One morning I woke up and we were within 100 feet of the building. Upon arriving at the building, Russel bent over and let me off. I found the entrance easily, and went inside. The lift was right there, and a little strange-looking midget in a white suit greeted me. I poked him then went into the lift. I was grateful that '2D's room' was a button, and pressed it. When I got there, there he was, wearing a white hat and a reddish shirt and jeans. His curtain was closed, and he was sobbing. "Why, oh why did th's hafta 'appen? I miss 'er, I need 'er back. Please, bring 'er back."

I approached him slowly.  
"She...she wos so young an'...! Noodle. I need yeh luv! Oh, I wish yew were...'ere..."  
"Wish granted," I said. He turned around and I silently gasped. His eyes weren't normal, they were white. I knew he was scared right away. He knew me, even with the mask.

"Noodle...? Is...is tha' yew...?"  
"Hai. It is me."  
"No, 'm seein fings. 'M seein fings..."  
"You are not seeing things." I sat down next to him, and did something I never thought of doing.

I kissed him.

**

**A/N: I KNOW IT'S SHORT! Err, yeah, that's it. Ame gets the whole next chapter to herself:D yay. She plays a huge role later on in this story;D So that's all for today. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm only adding one chapter today. Inspiration for this chapter=MLIA. ;D**

**

Chapter 3

"Noodle...?" 2D asked confusingly, "Why did yeh jus' kiss me?"  
"Uhh," I tried to think up a lie, "I missed you very much! I don't know why I didn't hug you, I guess it was just easier to lean over and give you a peck on the cheek. No biggie, I am sorry if you're creeped out now."  
"Nono, i'ss okay. Accidents 'appen."

"Yeah..."

It was silent for a bit. I didn't know what to do really. 2D suddenly spoke up.

"Why yew wearin' dat mask?"  
"Uuuh. Well...I do not know."  
"Why? Yew 'idin' somfink?"  
"No...no...it's just the uhm...new thing! Totally new fashion in 2010. Everyone's wearing creepy cat masks now...!"

"I can yell yer 'idin' somfink." 2D reached his hands on my mask and started lifting it off my face. I slapped his hand.

"No!"

"Wait a second...a' yew d' fake android Murdoc buil'?"  
"What...? He did...WHAT...?"

"I'ss 'ard ta explain...wait..." He didn't warn me and slid the mask off my face. He gasped when he saw my right eye.

"Wot 'appened?!"

"It's a long story. I got injured so bad..." Memories of that horrid place came back, and I broke down in tears. 2D shifted to the side of the bed I was sitting on and wrapped his arm around me. I sobbed into his chest. He still smelled wonderful, and made me a little calmer. 2D spoke up again."'Ey, anno wot will make yeh feel betta!" I looked up.

"What?"  
"'Ere." 2D held up a bottle that obviously contained alchohol. "Some of Murdoc's rum. I stole it when 'e wosn' lookin'. I'ss real strong, I fink. Want some?"

I hadn't drank alchohol in a really long time, I'm not sure when, actually. It was probably in 2005 sometime.

"Sure," I answered timidly. 2D pulled out two plastic cups and filled them with the rum. He handed one of the cups to me and I stared. I took one sip then immediately spit it out.

"Ugh, god! Yuck!"

"Too strong dere, Noods?"  
"A little."  
"I can wata' it down fer yeh a lil' bit if yeh need me to."  
"Okay."

I handed him the cup and he poured a little water into the cup. He also added ice, then gave the cup back to me. I took another sip.

"Any betta?"  
"Yes, it's not as strong any more." Soon, my whole cup was gone, and I asked for another cup. He nodded then got me a new cup. Eventually I had gotten up to eight cups of the stuff and 2D had gotten eight as well. I had to admit, the rum was still strong. I'm now drunk. 2D wasn't, which surprised me.

"2D, I see I see I see I see I see pu-pu-purple dotssss!"

"Noodle, are yew- oh don' tell me yer drunk."  
"Drunk as a duuucckkk!"

"Oh foo."

"Can can I have a moose?"  
"Uhh?"  
"I want a motherf---in moose!"

"Noodle...?"  
"MOOSE. NOW. OR I'LL FEED YA TO THE WHALE!"  
"I don' go' a moose. No' on dis island..."

My strange ramblings went on for hours until my stomach growled. I hiccuped.

"Noodle...yew look green..."  
"I'm supposed to be green!"  
"No yer no'."

"I- AW KUSOOO! I need to thro*hic*ow up!" I ran to the bathroom and threw up into the toilet. After that, I felt very lightheaded and sick. "I fink dat rum wos still way too strong fer ya," 2D said from the doorway. I looked over. "Bed," I mumbled. 2D scooped me up bridal-style and carried me to his bed. "I 'ope yeh don' feel awkward sleepin wif me," 2D said climbing into bed next to me.

"Not at all," I muttered weakly. _He's sleeping with me, _I thought. I fluttered my eyelashes shut and slept lightly.

**

**A/N: Yeah...my mom recently told me that I probably won't be able to drink alchohol after a really nasty experience with cough medicine, I literally spat it up. I think alchohol is nasty anyways. Sorry for the short chapter by the way. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I'm going for 2 chapters today. It's thundering and I'm kinda scared...D:**

**WARNING: This chapter gets a bit emotional. I was feeling like the character who gets upset in this chapter when I wrote it.**

**

Chapter 4

The next thing I knew, I heard Murdoc's voice yelling.

"Where th' f--k is my last bottle o' rum faceache?!"  
"I...I...I dunno."  
"Explain tha' splat on th' floor den?"  
"I'ss watah."  
"Mhm."

"I swear!!"

"An' who's tha' sleepin in yer bed wif ya?"

"No one."  
"No one?"

I scurried out from under the covers and under the bed, so quiet it was as if I was a ninja.

"Yeah, no one."  
"Are yeh sure?"

"NO!!"

"Well, guess yer right. Bu' 'm watchin ya dullard!"

I heard him leave the room and I poked my head out from under the bed. "2D-sama?" I whispered.

"Gaughh!"  
"Is he gone?"  
"Fer now, yeah."

"Do I need to hide if he comes back?"  
"No."

"Okay."

"But if 'e brings yer android replica, expect it to be pissed."

"Oh god. Kuso, he built a replica of me?!"

"Yep."

"Oh. He is dead once I see him!"

**

[[Ame's POV]]

I don't exactly know how long it's been, but this lighthouse is super boring. Russel is HUGE now, and sometimes talks to me. He came to the glass.

"Ame? Doin' okay in there?"  
"Eh, I guess. This microwaveable tuna is gross!"  
"Isn't there anything else in there?"  
"No, and I'd rather starve-"

A door opened and I heard footsteps.

"Someone's coming! What do I do?!"

"Go to one of the rooms downstairs, go NOW, and fast!"

I ran downstairs and crept backwards to a door, then bumped into something. I turned around and gasped. It was Murdoc.

"Noodle, yer...alive?!"

"I'm not Noodle," I replied.

"Den who are yeh?"  
"I'm Ame. I'm Noodle's sister. I cannot tell you where she is."  
"Waiiit..."  
"What do you mean?"  
"In Faceache's room, 'e said no one wos in dere, den 'e looked all suspicious...yer sisteh's 'ere, ain't she?"  
"No..."  
"Hm?"  
"Maybe..."  
"Eh?"  
"Okay, yes, she is here. She is with 2D."

"Fanks..."

I gulped. _Oh man, 2D's in for it now! _I thought.

**

[[Noodle's POV]]

"2D-sama, I want a tattoo."  
"A tattoo? Dey 'urt!"  
"Yeah, you have some. It can't be that bad."  
"I...wouldn' though. It 'urts!"

"It's just a small one on my lower back and below my stomach. I also want a bellybutton piercing. I'm old enough now, I need a change."  
"Nex' fing yeh know yew will be walkin' round wif a cigarette 'angin' outta yer mouf! I 'ave no idea why 'm tellin' ya dis if I smoke myself, bu' i'ssa bad 'abit ta get into."  
"I hate the scent anyways."

"So yew really wanna tattoo?"  
"Yes. And I'd like you to do it."  
"Bu' yew said yew didn' trus me wif needles!"  
"I'll trust you this time-" I choked up, I was about to blurt out that I loved 2D. I opened my mouth, but was saved by Murdoc and my sister in the lift. Wait, my _sister_?!? "OH! Uh, hi."

"Noodle."  
"Murdoc."  
"Yew 'idin' from me?"  
"Yes, and I'm mad at you.

"For wot reason? I did nuffin'!

"Nothing? After you go and leave me an Russel off the album, build an android replica of me which by the way has nothing in common with me, you trap poor 2D down here with a whale on guard, and you call that _nothing_?!? You're a horrible man, Murdoc! I do not like it!" I felt tears building up in my eyes.

"Oh yeah? We all thought yew wos dead. An' yew didn' call. Yew didn' do a fing."  
"I tried calling! I only got out of Hell a few days ago! I thought you were all dead, when I found Kong in ashes, why would you do something like this?"  
"Because, I can. This is MY band, Noodle, MY band! Not 2D's, o' Russel's, o' yers."  
"Horrid man."  
"Wot wos tha'?"  
"HORRID, STUPID MAN! You think you are in control, but you're not-"  
"Noodle you are th' youngest in my band, you shouldn' be tellin' ME wot ta do!"  
"Well I'm also the smartest!"  
"Doesn' matteh. Wot I say goes. An' yew can' change tha' opinion! Yew eitha listen to me or get out."

"Why don't _you_ get out, you nasty sod?" I found the empty rum bottle and threatened him with it, nearly about to explode. My sister watched from the side. "After all you've done, I bet you hate me!" I lifted the bottle. Murdoc zipped out of the room and I threw the bottle at the door. I then ran back to 2D and cried on his shoulder. Ame sat down next to me. "He's not the same anymore!"  
"Anno," 2D said in a hushed tone. "'E's a bad one, dat Murdoc. Bu' 'e 'ad a rough life, yanno. 'Is dad 'ated 'im, abused 'im...all dat junk. Tha'ss why 'e's like dat."  
I sniffed. "I didn't know you knew that."

"I do. But I 'ate dat sod an' 'e needs ta quit it!"  
"I agree."

Ame spoke up, "Me too!"

I felt so much better now.

"...Still wanna tattoo?" 2D asked.

"Hai. I do."  
"Can I have one too?" Ame asked.

"Depends.  
"Well, I'm 15, I have a cartilage piercing that I've had since I was four, I'm pretty hardcore, oh, and my name's Ame! And I know Noodle's real name," Ame singsonged.

"Real...name?"  
"Yes," I responded. "My real name is..."

"Is...?"  
"Is Bureizu Akuma Mizo. That's my full name. My first and middle name translate to Blaze Demon. My parents were weird, according to Ame, they were nature freaks. Even got our last name legally changed. And I had a twin brother named Oshan...it means ocean. He almost could have come here with me..."  
"Wot 'appened?"  
"He died. They found him, and killed him."

"An' wot 'appened to yer parents?"  
"Died in an earthquake, apparently when I was only 5. Ame was put into a similar supersoldier project the next year, taken out when she became ill four years later, and put in an orphanage until 2006, when Russel adopted her. There's still one secret left to tell you 2D, something I've been hiding for a very long time?"  
"Wot is tha'?"  
"Bu, you really want to tell him?" Ame said, a little concerned.  
"Yes. I am ready."  
"Ready fo' wot?"  
"2D, I love you."  
"As in...feelings fer me?"  
"Hai."

**

**A/N: I'm only adding this today. ;D suspense. How will 2D react? Oh, and ****there might be a major twist in this story... anyways, that's all for today!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Off topic from this story, my mom cleaned my room while I was at talent show rehearsals, and moved my dry erase board, which still has a picture of 2D on it with a green-haired me in the background. It's awkward over here now...Anyways, enjoy this chapter! I expect about...maybe 3-4 more chapters. I decided on no fight scene or nothing, just coping and acceptance, blah blah blah blah blah blah blah [[collapse.]]**

**

Chapter 5

"I...dunno wot ta say...I mean..."

"I am sorry, did I hurt you?"  
"Nono, I jus'...'m fine." 2D stood up and tried to leave me. "2D-sama! You are angry at me."  
"'M no'...dis is all jus'...a 'uge shock..."

"I am sorry."  
"Let me 'ave a lil' alone time."  
"2D, I-"  
"No, jus'...leave me alone..." 2D left the room, leaving me and Ame alone. The curtains were open and the whale looked inside. "Now I know why he's so afraid, that whale's a cree-per!" Ame said, closing the curtains.

"Ame, I feel horrible right now."  
"Well, it's your fault for telling him!"  
"He's in shock. You heard him! I need to speak to him. God only knows, he might be dead now!"  
"It's been a minute, I highly doubt he'd be dead already."  
"Ame, people can die instantly."  
"Right...forgot..."  
"Anyways, do you think I should go talk to him?"  
"I think you should. He's shaken, and in shock. You told him too soon."  
"Told him too soon?"  
"You know, you should have waited. Like, I'll bet the inner voice in your head is like, 'Knock-knock, Noodle's consience speaking, LISTEN FOOL! YOU PICKED A BAD TIME TO DO THIS!'"

"I think you're right. Stay here, and don't put up with Murdoc's crap. He's a bad man."  
"I know, I saw you two fighting. You know, that wad pretty scary, I-"  
"Ame, you talk too much."  
"Sorry. Well...good luck, I guess."

I left my sister behind in the room and sighed. _2D hates me now. He's scared of me because I'm in love with him. I made such a bad mistake. I wish this never happened..._

As I left the lift, I sighed. The elevator midget said nothing. When I went outside, it was grey, windy, and gloomy. I dashed down the stairs and onto the beach. I searched all around the beach, but 2D wasn't anywhere to be found. I searched for hours, even in the pouring rain. He was gone. I decided I needed to tell someone, so I went to Russel.

"Russel-kun!" I called. He turned his giant head.

"What?"  
"Have you seen 2D?"  
"I heard him run by, but I don't know where he is."  
"F--k."

There was only one person left to ask, and that was Murdoc. I wasn't really up to it, but hesitated and went anyways. I patiently waited in the elevator, and when I got to the study, I became horrified.

There it was in the corner of the room next to Murdoc. Its hair was my old hairstyle, its ears resembled an elf's, and had military-styled clothing on. It also had a cigarette, half-burned, portruding from its mouth. It was the robot version of me. Murdoc heard me and turned around.

"Wot d'yeh want?"  
"2D is gone."  
"He WOT?!"  
"He is gone."

"Well..?"  
"It's my fault."  
"Noodle-bot, chain 'er down. I'll get the Dullard."  
**

**A/N: In case you're wondering about Noodle's expression, it=OHSCHNAPPP! Anyways, short suckish chapter comes to an end here. Byee(:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, we now have a confirmation of Masked Noodle being the real one. Also sorry for the long time of no update, I was busy last night. Talent show, then a sleepover. Halleluja.**

**

Chapter 6

"What-no, wait, STOP!" I screamed.

"No," the android responded. She...or it...thrust me into a chair and tied me up. She duct-taped my mouth so I couldn't see. I screamed and screamed but she didn't do anything. "I hate do this," she said, crackling in the middle of the sentence. "But it's Boss Murrrrrdoc's order." I could tell this robot had major speech flaws.

"I can't find 'im," Murdoc said when he came back in. "Oh good, yew listened."

I tried struggling free, but I was still weak. I finally gave up. I drooped my head, and the other two just left me there. _Idiots, _I thought.

**

[[Ame's POV]]

The lift doors opened after about three hours. I didn't know what time it was, but apparently Bu hasn't talked to 2D, and he's back. I'm confused though. If Noodle didn't come back, but 2D did, there's a problem...

"2D, where's Noodle?"  
"I dunno..."  
"What do you MEAN you don't know?!"

"I didn' see 'er..."  
"Oh crap."

"Oh crap wot?"  
"This means...they're holding her captive!"  
"Oh god. I'll...be back..."  
I watched 2D run back out of the room and into the lift.

"...Can you get some needles and ink while you're up there?"

**

[[Noodle's POV]]

"Now," Murdoc said in an evil tone after ripping the tape off of my mouth, "Tell me. Wot did yeh do ta make Faceache leave?"  
"I...told him something."  
"Wot?"  
"I told him..."  
"Wot?"  
"I told him I..."  
"I told him I l-"  
"Yew...?"  
"I told him...I love him...he was shocked...and just left..."  
"Yew LOVE 'im?"  
"Yes."  
"Noodle. Yer much too young..."  
"Oh, going all parental on me are you?"  
"Cyborg, cloth."  
"What are you doing to me?"  
"Nuffin'," a voice called from behind. I looked back to see the silhouette of a figure with spikey hair, and only his white eyes could be seen. "Not while I'm 'ere."

A flash of lightning came and revealed him. "2D," I gasped.

"Are yew tryin' ta 'urt 'er?" he demanded. Murdoc said nothing.

"Cause if yeh are, 'm not gonna be so 'appy." 2D looked angry. I looked up. 2D went right up to Murdoc and stared him down. I laughed a little, Murdoc was so short compared to 2D. He lifted his fist and whacked Murdoc right in the jaw. I gasped, this has never happened, or at least I don't think it has. Murdoc punched back and then 2D bit him. Yes, he BIT him. 2D then tackled Murdoc like an American Football player and punched him in the chest. 2D stood up while Murdoc was still consious, and the Cyborg fired her gun right at 2D, hitting him in the shoulder. 2D collapsed and I screamed. Murdoc gave the Cyborg a look, then set me free. I cocked my head in confusion. "'Elp me," he told me. He then grabbed the Cyborg's wrists and I grabbed its legs. We walked over to the window. "On the count 'a free. One, two, FREE!" and we threw the Cyborg out the window.

"Nice job genius, you just broke the window!"  
"I'll fix it lateh! Go fix yer lil boyfriend before I do."  
I ran over to 2D and lifted him onto my shoulders, then went into the lift and down to his, rather, our room. I didn't care that he was bleeding on me, I could just wash it off later.

As I made my way to the bed, Ame gave me a look. After I laid 2D flat on the bed, she was next to me. She was quiet, and when I looked her direction, I jumped and screeched. She did the same.

"Ame, you scared me!" I exclaimed. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry, Bu."

"It's okay."  
"What happened, Bu? Why is he bleeding?"

"The android..."  
"What about the android?" Ame looked concerned.

"She...it...shot him..." My voice cracked, and I fought tears.

"Should we do something? Is there bandages?"  
"If...if I remember correctly...a few days ago when I was drunk-"  
"YOU...were DRUNK? Oooh, I'm telling Russel...!"  
"No, you're not. And yes, I was. Anyways, I saw a big hunk of a first-aid kit in there, in the cabinet of the sink. It was opened, that's how I know Could you go get it for me?"  
"Sansei. I'll be right back."

I waited for Ame to come back, and it was good that the first-aid kit wasn't a drunken dilusion, because Ame found it very quickly. "Bu, you're smart even when alchohol has destroyed all your brain cells!" She handed the kit to me. I opened it up, and found just what I needed- a roll of bandages, scissors, tape, and medical creme, plus rubber gloves. "Umm, Bu," Ame said with worry in her voice, "I...think you're doing it wrong..."

"I know what I'm doing, Ame!" I snapped.  
"Woo, geez, calm down. Someone's getting their period..."

"I am not!" I pulled the rubber gloves on my hands. Ame showed with her face that she was unamused. I turned back to 2D, rolled my eyes (despite it being painful with my bloodshot eye) and rubbed the creme on the wound. Then I wrapped 3 layers of bandage around his shoulder and taped the end down firmly. It didn't take that long. I stared at his unconsious body and realized I never checked his pulse. I rested my ear against his chest, and lucky for me, his heart was still beating. But he didn't move.

We waited for what seemed like an hour, and nothing happened.

**

**A/N: Blah? Yeah. Blah. Um...that's all for today I guess. Maybe? I don't know. PS- The next chapter will be the last.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay, final chapter! And of course, it's the dreaded "suspected chapter" ;]**

**Also sorry if it's short. I didn't need a long ending.**

**

Chapter 7

The next thing I knew, someone was tapping my shoulder. I poked open my eyes and smiled. 2D smiled back. "Come wif me," he said.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Jus' follow me." I stood up as he grabbed my hand. We quietly went into the lift and then outside, where it was still storming. I looked around.

"Why are we outside?"  
"I don' want 'im ta 'ear us."  
"Why?"  
"Yer askin' too many questions!" 2D laughed. "I wanna get dis oveh wif."

"I have a bad feeling about this."  
"Naw, 'm not gonna 'urt yeh."

"Are you sure?"  
"Positive. Come wif me."

2D and I ran through the wind and rain to the other side of the island where a small beach was located. A beach inside a beach, what are the odds?

Once on the beach, 2D grabbed both my hands so I was facing him. He gave me an outrageously flirty smile and I knew right there he had something to tell me.

"Noodle," he hesitated, "While I wos gone las' night, I done some finkin' an'...I guess I really _do_ love yeh!"  
"Really?" My entire body filled with jubilation.

"Yeah. I can' 'elp it really...yer pretty...smart...talented..."  
"Oh please," I giggled, "Though you are those things too...well, except pretty..."  
"'M ugly?"  
"No! I think you have looks. And really...I'm not into you for looks to be honest. You're quite possibly the sweetest man I've ever met. You've always been there for me, and though I've saved you from more things than you've saved me from, I think you have bravery. "  
"Really?"  
"Would I lie?"  
"O' course not!"  
"I thought so."  
2D pulled me in closer, so close that we were chest-to-chest. He placed his hand on my cheek and pulled my face so close to him I could smell his sweet butterscotch scent. Our lips met and finally, the one I loved most was kissing me right on the lips.

I have no more confessions to make.

**

**A/N: YAAYY CHEESY ENDING! Uh, yeah, that's it.**


End file.
